


Good Things Never End

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, alernate future, alternate endings, enterprise d, series ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: How All Good Things... really should have ended!  With our favourite couple, of course.





	Good Things Never End

**Author's Note:**

> Not that the poker game wasn't iconic and awesome, but.... come on, throw us a bone.

Beverly rose from the poker table and yawned. “Well, I think I’ll call it a night.”  Jean-Luc stood up. “Can I walk you back to your quarters?”

“Sure.  We can have a nightcap.”

“I’d like that,” he said softly, then remembering they were in a room with their fellow officers, he pretended to be stern. “Don’t stay up too late. I expect you all in the briefing room at 0800.” 

“Goodnight, Captain, Doctor.”  The goodnights were echoed around the table and Jean-Luc placed a gentle hand on Beverly’s back as they walked into the corridor. They had just reached a junction when Jean-Luc grabbed Beverly’s hand and stopped her.

“Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“I know I told you about...well, bits of that alternate future Q showed me, but I need to ask you...do you remember _anything_ from the present?”  Beverly slowly nodded and a slight blush crept up her face.  “Oh good, then it doesn’t make this awkward,” and he swept her into his arms and kissed her fiercely.  Beverly moaned into his lips and wound her hands around his neck and he grasped her around the hips as he deepened the kiss.  When they broke off, they were both grinning.  “Jean-Luc – “

“Shhh,”  Jean-Luc said, lightly pecking her lips.  “Don’t second guess.” 

“I wasn’t,”  she softly said, “but maybe we should take this someplace more private? “  Jean-Luc flushed red.  “That’s a good idea.  Your place or mine?”

“Yours.” He raised his eyebrows. “You have better wine.” 

Jean-Luc didn’t take his hands off her hips when they entered the turbolift and he pulled her back flush against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder, occasionally turning his head to kiss her neck or nip at her ear. The turbolift doors opened on an intermediate deck and a Lieutenant entered.  Jean-Luc lifted his chin from Beverly’s shoulder and Beverly went to detangle herself from him, but he held her firmly as the Lieutenant greeted his Captain and Doctor.  The lift stopped and the crewman got out, before shooting the couple a curious look and wishing them goodnight. 

When the doors slid shut, Beverly turned around and buried her face in his shoulder. “It’s going to be all over the ship by morning.” 

“Good,” Jean-Luc said firmly.  Beverly looked up. “Good?”

“Yes, good.”  He cupped her cheek gently.  “Beverly...I’ve spent twenty-five years hiding my feelings about you, and I don’t intend to hide them anymore.”  Beverly smiled. “That’s good, because I lo-“

 _“Deck Eight.”_  Beverly was cut off by the turbolift arriving at their destination.  Jean-Luc grinned and pecked her lips. “Tell me once we’re in my quarters.” 

They walked hand-in-hand down the corridor to Jean-Luc’s door and when he pulled her inside, his lips were back on hers before the door had even slid shut. 

“What did you...what did you want to tell me?” 

“I love you, Jean-Luc Picard.  I shouldn’t have left that night.  I was scared.” 

“ _You_ were scared? I was terrified.  I had just told my best friend I loved her.”  He grasped her hips and kissed her again. 

“And, do you?  Still love me?” 

“Oh, Beverly, I never stopped.” 

###FIN###


End file.
